


[盾冬]我说我爱你，你说今早的地球特别美[完结]

by NaN_nan



Series: 盾冬短篇合集 [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaN_nan/pseuds/NaN_nan
Summary: 接A4,终局之战10年后。Bucky已成为守墙人，独居月球。他以为自己已完全放下了过去，却在例行任务时捡到一个冷冻舱。涉及惊队背景。守墙人设定来自漫画原作。当最终的我与最初的你再次相遇，一切究竟是过往轮回，还是我曾说过的“未来”。





	1. Chapter 1

[盾冬]我说我爱你，你说今早的地球特别美[1]  
summary：接A4,终局之战10年后。Bucky已成为守墙人，独居月球。他以为自己已完全放下了过去，却在例行任务时捡到一个冷冻舱。涉及惊队背景。守墙人设定来自漫画原作。

当最终的我与最初的你再次相遇，一切究竟是过往轮回，还是我曾说过的“未来”。

▼正文--------------  
“地球例行通讯，一级申请。是否接受？”  
智能控制系统的女性声音从睡眠舱顶的蜂窝状传声器传来。Bucky慌忙从窄床上跳下，或者说是滚下，顺手挑起移动门后的白色室内连体制服。他一边单脚跳着穿进左腿裤筒，一边踉跄地进入电梯，向主控房间赶去。  
“同意接收！”

“早上好！Bucky！”女指挥官的笑容同步传来，永远那么自信又舒心。  
“早上好！Hill。”  
Bucky拉着衣领拉链，打着地球时间的早安招呼。月球上的一个昼夜大约是地球上的四星期。他瞄了眼宽大触控平台左上角的Luna钟，漫长的月海白昼结束还早得很。地球时间则刚刚格林威治早8点。  
“愿你在月球总有好事发生。请提交工作日志。”  
蓝色指示灯闪烁三下变红，显示录像开始。Bucky下意识捋了捋头发，微微调整了固定在主控台上的的小型收音杆。他吞咽了下口水，重复着每天早晨必须的工作。

“守墙人：Bucky Barnes  
太阳历：2029年9月11日。  
任务执行时长：第2480个地球日。  
一切正常，无外太空入侵威胁。  
和平记录时长：229个地球日。  
地球时间12小时前爆发了一次大强度的太阳风暴，日冕抛射物让这里也受到了影响。监控显示月球背面的7号基站信号强度异常，可能是等离子团造成电磁损伤。今天我会前去进行检查。”

他停顿了一下。  
“顺便一提，四小时前银河护卫队的飞船路过地月系统，并带来了礼物。半货仓仙女座星系M31的荧光浆果！黏糊糊像鼻涕，吃完舌头都会变蓝，非常恶心！我告诉火箭，基于银河系生物防控条例，他们吃完前不能入地球境，否则要交一笔数量惊人的罚款。事实证明，奎尔的饭量确实是他们中最大的。”  
“报告完毕！”回忆里那群人吐着蓝舌头做斗鸡眼的样子，让Bucky忍不住大笑起来，“说实话，小兔子刚走，我就已经有点想念了。他的毛很硬，肚子却和心一样软乎乎。”  
“我会把后面一段删掉。”女指挥官的严肃语气完全不像在开玩笑，眼角却弯得像弦月。  
“拜托！这么有趣的事情不记录下来多可惜！”Bucky撅起嘴抱怨了一句，“说正经的，太阳风暴让昆式地形自适应系统也出了问题。我需要替换主面板和地形扫描仪，最好干脆能给我辆全新的QuinMoto月球车！”他用力后仰在椅背上，换了个更随意的姿势。  
Hill在视频里耸了耸肩，“如果你把地球的飙车习惯一直带到月球，我们的地外运输设备预算项大概永远没有达标的那一天。月球可不是66号公路。”停顿片刻后，她插着双手，略有无奈地说，“下个季度的补给，以及你的新车，两周后由神盾局后勤处直接运输给你。”  
“谢啦。”Bucky龇起牙，满脸得意，“车身最好能涂上一颗红色五角星！”

“Bucky，你也可以跟他们一起返回……”Hill的笑容突然自动消失，“你知道两周后是什么日子……你今年的假期都没用过。”  
“放心。”Bucky抿起嘴，“到了那天，我会自己驾驶地月穿梭机回去。”  
“他们希望你能准备一个演讲稿。”  
“我知道，我知道，年年不都如此?”  
守墙人关闭了通讯系统，远眺着黑色深幕前天际线上的蓝色星球，苦笑了一下。

那场战争结束的第一年、第二年甚至第三年，Bucky都没法从阴影中完全走出来。他拼命争取出任务的机会，枪械和缠斗的熟悉感是种填补空虚的毒药。他尝试结交更多朋友，从神盾局的工作人员到性格迥异的超级英雄们。人人都爱他的微笑，人人都说他的手臂酷极了。每年生日他收到的祝福和礼物总是越来越多。“女孩们都爱Barnes。”这是神盾局和复联内部，男士们咬牙切齿的真实传言。  
但只有他知道，自己始终没法直视那张苍老的脸和闪光的戒指。每条皱纹都会让他呼吸急促，手心冒汗。这种情况终于在六年前，自己接受守墙人身份后得以好转。

所谓守墙人，负责在外星威胁入侵前先发制人，在地球之外就消灭敌人，做到自己就是地球的一堵铁墙。守墙人不属于任何国家和组织，像躲在黑暗中的影子，秘密而孤独守卫着地球。他们有权使用各种极端手段，甚至突破道德原则。目的只有一个——不惜代价保护地球上的人们。  
“是时候换一位接班人了。你是最合适人选。”  
当Fury找到自己时，Bucky没多想就答应了。也许是逃避，也许就是不懂拒绝。

他一直瞒着Steve，没告诉他自己的决定，但前超级英雄有的是办法知道。  
“注意安全。”Steve没多说什么。Bucky也没做任何解释和道歉。反正这些年来，他们间的话越发稀少。他在出发前一天才开始收拾行李，却发现几乎没有什么需要带走的东西。过去的一切，无论好坏都已经被Steve完全带走。Bucky在登上穿梭机前，得到了Steve的两个送别礼物——一个蓝色立方体的钥匙吊坠和一个拥抱。

时间很残忍又很仁慈，给他们带来无尽折磨，又最终带走了包括伤痛在内的一切。时间让炸裂在外的情感变成一条黑夜中浅浅流动的河流。虽然依旧会在星光下泛起光，却不再刺眼，不再喧闹。河流永远在流淌，但也只是流淌而已。生活就是生活，总是要继续。有句老掉牙的俗话说的好，真正的勇气就是当你了解生活一切他妈操蛋的真相后，依旧热爱着生活。Bucky已经爱上了新生活，爱上了月球的一切。

他下到负一层的交换舱，换上出舱服，并调整好人工重力系统。即使带着笨重的圆球型全呼吸面罩，他还是不忘带上了飞行员墨镜。在QuinMoto的中央面板上滑动几下，调出自己最爱的飙车音乐。

I don't understand what you want from me  
'Cause I don't know If I can trust you  
我不知道你想从我这里得到什么  
因为我不知道是否该相信你

I feel like I'm spinning out of control  
Try to focus but everything's twisted  
我感到自己加速失控  
我尝试找回重心，但一切都已扭曲

把音量开到最大，也不会任何邻居的任何投诉。即使跑调千万光年，他也爱边肆意打着方向盘，边吼叫着大声歌唱。六个巨大车轮让千万年的尘土抛出完美弧线。不用管什么红灯与STOP标志，不用管什么限速警告和变道禁止。即使用行车轨迹对着全宇宙画个大大的F开头字母都没人管得了自己。他像个外星牛仔在属于自己的月球小镇一手遮天。又像为孤独的沙丘之王，在领土里胡作非为。Bucky爱死了这种世界只属于自己的感觉。  
他能再次掌控自己的一切。

和正面不同，月球背面没有大面积的平坦月海，遍布撞击坑。加上地形自适应系统出了问题，车速不得不降下来。到达7号基站花了预期的两倍时间，这让他稍有不爽。跳下月球车，Bucky快速从基站发射器底部拉出数据线并连接上车载电脑。等待半小时后，检查结果显示只是微小的物理连接问题。重新插拔了有些松动的脉冲发生器，系统立刻报备“恢复正常。”

小事一桩。  
Bucky随着音乐节奏轻松地跳回到驾驶座。只需要再驱车半小时，检查下不远处的一个MDD能源站，不出意外，今天又会是轻松又愉快的一天。  
“警报！警报！6号基站突然捕捉到小型飞行器！正快速接近月球引力场！”车载平台突然传来基地的防空系统警告。  
“是否有进入许可?”  
"暂未扫描到。”  
“调整路线，向预计着陆点出发。”   
6号基站距离这里大约60公里，Bucky计算了下时间，自己很难在对方着陆前抵达。希望只是和之前很多次一样，不过是几十年前的废弃卫星或飞船残骸，他皱着眉暗自祈祷着。

报警声的节奏越来越急促。碎岩石地形，让月球车剧烈颠簸了几下。Bucky抬头看了眼天空。月球没有大气层，不断靠近月面的物体非常清晰。在自己的左上方空中，一个灰色长方体正快速接近。但从运动轨迹看，与其说是主动着陆，不如说是被引力场捕捉，即将直接撞击！

一声巨大轰响回荡在月球灰色地表！等周遭恢复寂静，尘埃重新降落，Bucky才走近查看。他用手擦了擦玻璃面罩上的尘土，一个逃生舱正横在月球最新产生的一个小型撞击坑中央。舱体中心线闪烁着细长的萤绿色光带，银灰色舱体的正面是一排密密排列的鱼骨锁扣。这有点像自己在神盾局常见过的某种外星设计。手头没有足够的安全防御或生命维持系统，无论是敌是友都不便于就地处理。Bucky用拖钩将天外来客挂在月球车后，决定原封不动直接带回基地。  
“这位朋友，月球可能不太舒适，路上有些颠簸。如果有把手，请抓紧。”

在隔离舱进行三次消毒处理后，Bucky看着自己捡回的“太空垃圾”被机械臂转移到医疗舱。他给自己倒了杯咖啡，在透明隔离墙外，看着里面的情况。  
“生物体征扫描结束。确定为银河系地球人类。”  
危险指数瞬间大幅下降。Bucky自信自己能独自应付任何地球人类。  
“解冻程序即将完成。”  
“生命体征完全正常。”  
“神经系统完全苏醒倒计时。”  
伴随着3、2、1……的鸣响，Bucky摸了下后腰的匕首，端着还冒着热气的咖啡走了进去。

一排排的交叉锁扣依次开启。一个男人出现在狭小内舱。见到对方的瞬间，Bucky浑身都僵硬了！他目视这那个人单手支撑这缓缓坐了起来。巨大的惊恐扑面而来，让守墙人忍不住后退了一步。  
“Steve？！”  
呼唤过千万次的名字不受控制的从舌尖和嘴角极其轻微地滑出，像是在和自己做确认。  
这个男人自己不可能认错！但他完全是年轻模样！除了黑与墨绿交织的某种舱内紧身服，一切都是记忆中该有的神情外貌！没有什么岁月皱纹，更没有戒指。

“Bucky！”  
对方显然也同样惊奇，他直接跳下地面，“见到你真太开心了！”  
尽管Bucky依旧呆立在原处，Steve自己却突然前伸手臂，做了个推让动作，“等等！抱歉，你必须先说一件只有你知道的关于我的事情！让我确信你是真的！”  
Bucky回过神，借由一声刻意的咳嗽，调整着自己的伪装，维持着一个成年男人摇摇欲坠的镇静。  
“呃，你会往鞋底里垫报纸……你以前有色盲，只能分得清黄色系。所以你的外套几乎都是浅栗色。还有……你左边屁股靠近大腿根的地方有颗痣……注射血清前，你的老二跟我的比……”  
“停！”对方即使低了下头，Bucky还是发现他瞬间微微红了脸。  
“还需要我补充点什么？”眼前的Steve让自己想起了咆哮突击队的美妙老时光。Bucky略有放松而得意地喝了口咖啡。  
“太好了！真的是Bucky！他没说谎！Bucky还活着！”  
他的满脸笑容自己明明应该很熟悉，却又那么陌生。突然到来的访客快步靠近自己，Bucky立刻警觉地后退逃避。自己明显的拒绝让对方略有失望的站在了原地。  
“他是谁？”  
对方用提问，回避了问题，“Bucky，战争已经结束了吗？”  
“早结束了。”  
“这么快！我还没踢希特勒的屁股！咆哮突击队的大伙都还好吗？我该告诉你们我都经历了什么！太神奇了！”  
“Steve，在你吹嘘人生经历前，让我先问你一个问题。你觉得现在是哪一年？”Bucky皱着眉，他所谓的战争和自己所指显然不一致。  
“1949年！”他摸了摸下巴，”不对，我离开了一阵子，1952年?”  
“现在是2029年！我的笨蛋。”Bucky哀嚎起来，难道又是个操蛋的时间赌局？

Steve略有疑惑地环视一周。他对high-tech环境的冷静程度，远超Bucky的预期。  
“我们现在到底是在哪？德国柏林的纳粹实验室？还是新泽西的军事基地？”  
“月球正面，Королёв环形山的阴影下。一号主基地，守墙人灯塔。地下第3层，医疗救生仓”Bucky用戏谑，甚至略显尖刻的语言掩饰自己的无限慌张，“够不够明确？””  
他看着眼前的男人。此刻，他好想拥抱Steve，但是他害怕一旦拥抱自己无法释怀的一切又会重新排山倒海而来。他不想再开始了，那一切让人太过疲惫与心碎。为何在自己已经放下一切时，对方又出现在眼前，让自以为是“都过去了”瞬间变得荒诞可笑。

“做为等价交换，我又该怎么确定你就是Steve？说一件只有你知道的，关于我的事情？”  
年轻的金发大个子低头想了想，“我给你画过很多素描，但是超过一半以上都是你睡着时的各种样子，这被突击队的伙伴们嘲笑了很久。还有……我最喜欢的，永远都只有自由和你……”  
那杯咖啡险些就滑落在地。  
Bucky在心底揶揄起来，这个答案现在看来到底是对，还是错得一塌糊涂呢？

疑问太多太多，一时居然不知从何说起。Steve的肚子却在这时发出咕咕抗议。对方尴尬得红着脸，像极了那个16岁的布鲁克林少年。Bucky深深叹了口气，“跟我去餐厅。吃点东西再洗个澡。反正我们现在有的是时间。”  
“Bucky，我能问你一个问题吗？”  
“说。”  
他像个小跟班，小心试探着各种疑问。  
“你结婚了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那太好了了!我是说，那太遗憾了！”  
Bucky嗤笑了一声。

“能和我说说二战胜利的细节吗？”  
“如果你想问问前几天二战90周年纪念日，我还能说上几句。”Bucky在餐厅入口处停下脚步，侧身看着他，“抱歉，我也不知道。我那时在冷冻仓里。”  
“抱歉的该是我……”金发的好奇先生突然沉默了，“看来我们还是失败了。”

TBC  
=================


	2. Chapter 2

“愿你在月球总有好事发生。请提交工作日志。”  
蓝色指示灯闪烁三下变红，录像开始。

“守墙人：Bucky Barnes  
太阳历：2029年9月12日。  
任务执行时长：第2481个地球日。  
一切正常，无外太空入侵威胁。  
和平记录时长：230个地球日。  
7号基站的问题已经完全解决。”Bucky低头停顿了一下，用手背蹭了蹭鼻尖，“昨天，系统误报小型飞行器入侵。我赶到现场检查，确定只是段废弃卫星残骸。经过消毒查杀已经粉碎储存。两周后可以随其他垃圾一同运回地球。”  
“汇报完毕。”Bucky不知道自己为什么这么做，但谎言就极度自然地从嘴角蹦了出来。他不想把Steve草率交出去。至少，现在不想。

大概是因为太空冷冻旅行让体能消耗倍增，昨天Steve以惊人速消灭了三盘复水处理通心粉，嘬完两袋手掌大小的能量应急包，还眼巴巴盯着自己餐盘里的玉米饼。玉米饼是面包的好替代品，它们能储存更长时间，产生极少碎屑，不会给精密仪器制造麻烦。缺点是总冒着股罐头味，口感更像在沙漠烈日下啃干木头。Bucky不会抱怨更多，毕竟在守墙人日复一日的漫长工作日里，绝世珍馐也会最终变得难免干涩难咽。过去的从军经历和“资产”生活也让自己对食物的判断标准一直停留在“是否能维持生命”的简单二分法。他对口腹之欲没什么狂热追求。  
“这么多年过去，外星入侵者不知道来来往往了多少波，地月穿梭都可以做旅游观光项目了，NASA太空食品系统实验室（Space Food Systems Laboratory）的研究成果还是没任何长进。”他边吐槽，边把玉米饼递给Steve，“给你！”

Steve在狼吞虎咽的间隙里简单描述了他所经历的事。那是Bucky完全没听过的版本，像个陌生人的奇幻之旅。1944年12月自己掉落火车后，Steve和咆哮突击队从悲痛中挣扎着，继续活跃在欧洲战场。1945年1月，他潜行至比利时的阿登山区，发现了一个九头蛇巨大基地，宇宙魔方再次出现在那里。混乱中他不甚接触到了空间宝石，被瞬间传送了出去。

“我被传送到了仙女座球状星团马亚尔Ⅱ：G1（Gloup one）。”  
“G1？你确定“？”Bucky举起水杯的动作静止了。他立刻侧身点了点餐桌边墙上的便捷操作屏幕，巨大的三维全息星云图投影出现在了白色桌面上方，瞬间充满整个房间。

“请调出仙女星系G1基本资料。”  
“Barnes先生，欢迎访问天剑局S.W.O.R.D. 远程数据库。  
仙女座星系距离地球254万光年，是距银河系最近的大星系。梅西耶星表编号M31，星云星团新总表编号位NGC 224，直径22万光年，中央为一个质量为3300万太阳质量的黑洞。”  
一个黑色球体随着女性系统音出现在蓝色闪光模型的中央。

“她与银河系同属于本星系群。仙女座正以100到140公里每秒速度接近我们。预计30亿至40亿光年后，两者将融合成一个巨型椭圆星系。”  
在模拟画面中，一个巨大闪光圆盘在大爆炸后旋转产生。

“仙女座大约有460个球状星团，最大的一个被称为G1。那里是斯克鲁帝国的发源地。Skrullos星便位于那里。它与地球环境类似，更是斯克鲁人的母星。但三大外星帝国发生了混战。克里人从他们手中夺走了Skrullos，后又被希阿(Shi'ar）占领。目前，仙女座星系处于希阿的实际控制下。”  
“如想详细了解这段战争历史，请点击下级目录。”  
Bucky点击了红色关闭点。这个房间又恢复了正常人工照明。

“Steve，你是想让我相信，一个连Skype都学了好久的老古板，在几十年前一直待在地外高级文明的外星战场？”  
Steve点了点头。

Bucky双手托着腮帮看着他，“我认识的希阿人脾气可都不怎么好。”事实上，守墙人最近一次动用MDD，就是在230个地球日之前驱赶一支企图在天王星建立海外基地的希阿舰队。  
Steve摇了摇头，“我没见过希阿人。我在那的时候G1全都是斯克鲁人。他们还算友好。除了老想从我脑袋里知道空间宝石在哪里。”  
“通过记忆得知我是位超级战士后，他们欣然让我加入了军队。”Steve微微耸了下肩，“那里毕竟是他们的故乡，我也可以学习新知识，寻找回去的办法。事实上，我也没什么选择和拒绝权利。”  
“一天，我跟随护卫队转移至斯克鲁帝国首都Tarnax IV，那里离星系中央更近。克里人发动了奇袭。混乱中，我被推入逃生舱。等我醒来时，就在这里了。”  
“真是太幸运！我一睁眼看到的是你！”投影明明都已经完全关闭，他的眼睛里却闪着星星。

“你有没有吃过仙女星系的一种水果？”Bucky用双手比划着柚子大小的圆，“我知道这个问题有点突然，还有点蠢……”  
“你是指那种黏糊糊像鼻涕的果子？”Steve眨了眨眼。  
Bucky点了点头，眉头皱得更深。  
“吃完了舌头还会变蓝？”  
Steve显然没有说谎。

Bucky的记忆版本里，Steve根本没离开过地球。1945年的他更加不可能知道这种最近突然流行起来的怪异外星食物。他的故事和自己所知事实差之千里，甚至有点荒谬。时间更对不上。Steve本该在1945年的3月坠机沉睡海底，与自己在地球70年后相遇。而现在根据他自己的说法，他在G1待了近4年的时间，一觉醒来是80多年后的月球基地。  
合理推测只有一个——在1944年自己坠落山谷后，一定发生了什么事情改变了时间流向。

他低头沉思了半刻，抬起头时Steve居然已经趴在桌上发出微微鼻息！看来他真得经历了一趟极其辛苦的星际逃生。虽然有星际跳跃这种投机取巧的近道，但一来，跳跃点稀少而固定，站点间的公交车总归没有点对点的出租车便利，绕道在所难免；二则，人体能承受的不停歇连续跳跃次数总有极限。所以，一旦迫不得已要在短时间内进行超长距离太空旅行，人体冷冻还是必不可少。Bucky不喜欢长距离太空旅行，说憎恨都不足为过。他对冷冻仓的生理厌恶和心理恐惧始终没法克服。好在他只需要看守太阳系边界与地月系统之间的太空区域，外太空让天剑局处理，地球上就交给那帮超级英雄吧。

他扶起Steve，想把睡着的对方搬到房间里的床上。那一瞬间，皮肤接触如触电般从指尖再度传来。这么多年，他与Steve只有过两次拥抱。一次是自己10年前目送他带上雷神之锤和装满原石的箱子，站上基地湖边的那个传送台；一次是自己在6年前离开地球时，Steve目送自己离开。说来讽刺，战后的十年，费尽心思重逢的彼此仅有的肢体接触居然都是在告别。

Bucky关闭了与Hill的通讯，靠在椅背上叹了口气。Steve一直昏睡到早晨还没醒。他通过电梯到了负二层实验室。对逃生舱的扫描分析还在继续。目前输出的部分技术数据显示，那个逃生舱确实属于斯克鲁人。他又回自己房间找了些衣物，有点庆幸尽管Steve比自己壮实很多，身高差得不算太远。否则自己如果临时提出要一些大一码的衣物，Hill一定很疑惑。“月球基地的烂食物你都能吃胖？”被Sam知道了，两个星期后在地球等着自己的铁定是一阵嘲笑。

“你在写什么？”  
Steve在接近中午时才醒来。他摸索着来到餐厅。Bucky正在写写画画。手边还有杯飘着热气的咖啡。  
“讲演稿。我得想想两周后的逝世纪念日上，该讲点什么。毕竟是个大场合”  
“谁的纪念日？”  
“你的。”Bucky面无表情地抬起头看着他，“Steve Rogers，是你的逝世纪念日。在我来到月球的第二年，你去世了。”

他看着Steve，对方的表情不出意外的凝固了。Bucky低头将视线重新移动会纸面，有点若无其事地苦笑着，“做为你最好的朋友，我被要求做个小演讲。年年如此，这是第五次。”  
Steve突然提高了音量，“我和你一起回地球！”  
Bucky立刻用手指着他的鼻尖，“在我搞清楚你究竟属于那个时间，该把你送回哪个时间前！你给我乖乖待在这里！”  
Steve埋下头没说话。  
“Steve，抱歉。”Bucky为自己突然来的无名火有些内疚，“你的英雄生涯已经退幕了。地球上现在有一帮身怀绝技的怪胎守护。你有大把时间好好休息。”  
“不，Bucky。”他的目光突然变得很坚定，就如同在小巷子里倔强的他，二战时并肩作战的他，在昆式上说一切交给自己处理的他，“在我被传送前，我还有个秘密任务。从你目前的情况看，这个秘密任务还没有完成。”  
“我要完成它，不惜任何代价。”

☄☪●□  
感谢阅读  
未完待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天剑局、三大外星帝国全部来自MC漫画原作。侵入天王星我记得原作应该是斯克鲁人干的，也许是记错。星系基本都基于事实，但有些具体位置是我瞎编。


	3. Chapter 3

Steve去浴室时，Bucky把他那件黑色与墨绿相间的外星舱内服送到了地下实验室，与逃生舱一并扫描检查。他的旅程谜团多多。飞行记录损坏严重，近20年全是空白。系统正在试图修复，但这需要时间，结果也不太乐观。  
拜仙女座星系中心巨大黑洞所赐，G1的时间大约是地球的16分之一。意味着那里的一年等于地球16年。根据Steve的说法，他1945年1月离开，2029年9月达到月球，一共84个地球年零8个地球月，约等于G1的5年多。但他坚称只生活了不到4年。  
孤身一人在冷冻睡眠状态，单凭逃生舱在G1与月球间流浪了20个地球年?这就像场在狂风暴雨里，太平洋中央发生的一起沉船事故，搭上救生艇只为了暂时躲避灾难等待救援，可不是让你赤手空拳划着桨，饥肠辘辘地航行10000千米在风和日丽的夏威夷登陆。他能平安到达月球基地根本是天方夜谭！  
Steve也许没说谎，他也不善于说谎。只要有半点心虚，小Stevie就会眼神躲避，不敢抬头看自己。但他一定有事瞒着自己。最明显的一点——对自己的手臂，他很冷静。绝对不是出于礼貌的避免提及，那种偷瞄一眼后的刻意冷漠，让Bucky觉得他似乎早知道自己断臂的事实。反正一切都已成定局。迟早要把他送回原来的时间。这个Steve口中既然满是秘密任务，Bucky也不想不识趣地再三追问。他从来不会给Steve施加压力。  
当Steve穿着紧绷在身上的仓内服，擦着头发走向自己时，Bucky还是倒吸了口气。真难以想象，这幅美好身体曾经，至少曾经，属于自己。  
“你的突然到访，导致我没来得及检查MDD能量站。今天你得点出力，陪我一起去。”不让他做点什么太浪费这幅身体了。  
“没问题。”  
为了塞进更多设备，出舱服设计宽大，Steve穿起来倒很合适。Bucky在车载屏幕上规划着路线，并检查车辆状态。左后轮的投射图像突然闪烁起来！橙色区域提示异物警告！  
“我去看下。”他快速跳下车，“Steve！帮我打开音乐！干活不来点节奏怎么行？”  
“Amazing songs 7?”Steve滑动着侧边播放列表询问了一声。  
“不是！那是奎尔非要远程共享的。往下！”  
“适合洗澡的歌…………”  
“笨蛋，你觉得现在合适？”  
“嗯……”Steve的声音突然犹豫起来，“Steve，go f**k youself?”  
他停顿了一会，憋出极其细微缓慢的声音，小心询问道，“Bucky……这，真的是你的歌单？”  
出舱服内置通话器里立刻传来了Bucky的如雷爆笑，“抱歉！抱歉！你来了，我该改个名字。”  
You're f**kin' with the wrong wolf baby  
你在与狼共舞  
Love is destruction  
But this war is mine  
爱是毁灭  
但这场战争属于我  
“这首不错。”Bucky跟满意地点了点头，“下车！来帮忙！”  
用来拖逃生舱的绳索发生滑落，卡在了后轮和减震器之间。Steve拉直绳索，而Bucky则用手持热能切割器小心处理。  
“在未来，我做了什么不可饶恕的错事？”Steve拉住车框，用力把自己蹬回驾驶室。  
“我一拳打裂你的眉骨。你流着血傻乎乎地说自己永远爱我，会陪我直到最后。后来……”Bucky扶着方向盘笑起来，歌单的名字显然给了对方很大打击，“你什么也没做错。你不过是选择了属于你的人生。而现在，我正在找回我的。”  
他侧身给Steve系安全带，“坐稳了！小朋友。抱歉，月球上没有儿童安全座椅！”  
地下车库的厚重闸口缓慢打开。黑色天空和灰色岩面渐渐出现在细缝里。  
Heard he in love with some other chick  
Forget that boy, I'm over it  
听说他找上了其他小妞  
忘了那个负心汉吧，我做得到  
I hope she gettin’ better sex  
Hope she ain't fakin’ it like I did, babe  
希望她可以真爽到  
不用像我假装高.潮，宝贝  
Steve几次想去滑动面板停下音乐，Bucky一侧脸他就赶紧缩回了手。这让Bucky一路都在憋笑。  
闪着蓝色光芒的银色高塔出现在前方。  
“我们到了！”  
Steve跳下车，或者更像是飞下了车。但下个瞬间，他就重心不稳地直接摔倒趴在了地上。  
“你用力过猛了！肌肉男！”Bucky站在车上看着他大笑起来，“别心急，出基地时你忘了调整人工重力场。月球重力只有地球的六分之一。”  
在这一个多星期的地球周里，他们每天都是在例行汇报和检查装置中度过。Steve开始明白Bucky为什么爱听那些吵闹的音乐，为什么爱把车速开到对系统报警也置之不理的程度。宇宙很大，大到过于空旷。宇宙又很小，小到连地球人的一颗小小心脏都填不满。  
晚餐时间前，神盾局的运输机送来了补给。通过观察窗，Steve远远看着Bucky热情洋溢地和工作人员打着招呼。基地前的平地上瞬间堆满了大大小小的银色货舱。Bucky一直站在原处，目送对方离开，直到消失成一个光点。  
“Bucky，你在这里很孤单吧……”一起整理完物资，Steve在晚餐时终于忍不住问起来。  
“怎么会！漂亮的女指挥官Hill每天早晨准时叫醒我。有满嘴炮灰车的Sam，有会织网的小男孩。有时不时来地球，带来各种奇怪礼物的小兔子。还有外星捣蛋鬼给我解闷。”Bucky低头叉着盘里的土豆。  
“我有整个月球，还有全部星海。只不过……”Bucky抬头看着Steve，微微抿起嘴角，“我的世界再没有你，仅此而已。”  
在许久沉默和餐盘刀具的尖锐摩擦声之后，Steve轻声问了一句。  
“我能使用基地的设备吗？”  
“你想干什么？我已经给你了大部分生活区的门禁，别得寸进尺。”  
“只是想了解下在我不在地球的几十年，到底发生了什么。”Steve补充了一句，“学习未来的历史。”  
合理要求，Bucky点头表示同意。  
“开放临时观光访客权限。访客编号001，权限等级最低级。”他摊手耸肩，向着Steve做了个夸张的sorry无声嘴型。  
月球的白昼还没结束，但地球时间已是半夜。Bucky睡不着。这种失眠感，已经有好几年没找上自己。他爬起来喝了杯水，打开床边的抽屉，将压在钥匙链下的一叠黄色文件袋又拿了出来。那是Steve留给自己的时间礼物。  
六年前，送别自己来月球时，Steve塞给了自已一个蓝色立方体的钥匙扣做纪念。他去世后，Bucky才发现那其实是个密码发生器。每一年的逝世纪念日，六个立面上会浮现出一串随机数字。凭着那串密码，Bucky能从神盾局的地下机密资料库，从署名Steve Rogers的保险箱里取出一个黄色文件袋。  
第一年，是叠厚厚的素描。有些纸张早已泛黄，有些甚至已开始破碎。他不知道Steve是如何找到了几十年前给自己画的那些肖像，也许是纪念馆馆藏。他得谢谢Steve全部收了回来——让这些画留在公共场合大肆供人观赏，真让人脸红害臊。但更多的纸张白得发亮。他都不知道战后的十年，Steve依旧再给自己画画。只不过没了模特，尽是想象。  
第二年，是自己在罗马尼亚丢失的那本红色笔记本。自己被关押后，私人物品全部被做为证物的一部分收走。被剪报、照片塞成厚厚一本的笔记本背脊都快断裂。  
第三年，是在瓦坎达自己总爱披着的蓝色披肩。绝大部分时候，总是Steve在每个早晨帮自己盖在肩头。  
第四年是那枚该死的戒指。  
不知道今年会是什么。他叹了口气，心口有些发闷。他轻轻走到主控室。守墙人灯塔的顶层是个看看地球风景，发发呆的好地方。只他没想到，Steve也在那里。  
“还没习惯月球作息？”Bucky随意问了一句。  
“想在睡前学点历史，访问了史密森尼博物院的公共数据，有点睡不着。”  
Steve侧身看着他，“你不也一样？”  
他们同时望向窗外的蓝色星球，平静安宁。  
“看看四周，只有你和我，只有这里和现在。”  
Steve走上前去，张开双臂企图给对方一个拥抱。Bucky立刻用力推开了他，并后退半步，“别碰我！”  
“我爱你，Bucky。”Steve是语气里有点焦躁。  
“我知道！我当然知道！你告诉过我，从布鲁克林时你就爱我。但那又怎样？”Bucky笑了，“即使是过去的你，对我们的未来一无所知的你！我也根本不想和你拥抱！给我保持距离！”  
“Steve，就让一切都停在1945年，我们并肩作战的兄弟好时光，对彼此都好。一无所知，说不定也不错。”  
“我知道的事情可能比你想象的多。”  
“你说得没错。谁知道呢？你现在大概都会开外星战舰了。”Bucky低头嘟囔了一句，“想在你年轻漂亮的脸上给你一拳！”  
“那我还是会爱你。”  
“随你便。”  
Steve失望的眼神让Bucky有那么一丁点心软。他不会知道，除了愤怒，自己更在害怕。他回到房间，用冷水猛冲了冲脸。这对睡眠毫无益处，但他就是燥热心烦。看着镜子中自己有些凌乱的长发发呆了几分钟，Bucky翻出下层抽屉里的电推剪。干净利落，毫不迟疑地将头上冒出的烦恼全部丢弃。断了总会长出新的，甚至长得跟浓密。  
“你剪短了头发。”第二天一早，Steve有点惊讶。在他眼里，Bucky变成他更熟悉的样子。  
“显而易见。”Bucky挠了下后脑勺，“你是喜欢我长头发还是扎马尾？”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“Steve，你要是早像这么满嘴谎言，为我们安排四人约会的就应该你了。只不过，我没小姑娘那么好骗。”他笑着转过身，“将自动防卫系统提至最高级。”  
Bucky在出发前往地球前调整着基地防空设置。“我很快回来，估计4个小时。有任何可疑情况，随时联系我。”他指了指自己手腕上的通讯器，“Edith系统也会帮忙看守，你不必做任何事情。”  
Steve点了点头。  
“帮我好好看家，Stevie Baby。别动我那辆涂了红星的新车！”  
在推进器的蓝色火焰和地面传来的震动中，地月穿梭机瞬间消失在黑色宇宙背景里。  
Steve始终是Steve，还是那个只要提到名字都会让自己心跳加快的Steve。自己厌恶的纪念日突然变成一种难得的逃避。  
“这是哪里来的迷路小男孩？”打开舱门的瞬间，Sam笑着张开双臂给Bucky一个欢迎拥抱，“新发型不错！”  
“谢了。”Bucky拍了拍对方背部做为回礼。不用穿出舱服大概是自己最怀念地球的地方。  
“月球感觉怎么样？”  
“美国队长，你有段时间没来看我了。”他的抱怨语气听起来像在撒娇。  
“我的天！这话要是被他听到……”Sam龇起牙，做了个割脖子动作。  
两人相视苦笑了一下，“他不在了，不是吗？”  
Bucky看着远处草地尽头的纪念雕像，“是啊，他早就不在了。一切都像场梦。”  
纪念活动像前几年一样，在史密森尼博物馆（Smithsonian Institution）举行。草地上搭起了临时平台，挂着耀眼星条旗。白色折叠椅整齐摆放。雕像上挂满了白色玫瑰花环。七名着礼服的士兵排成直列，鸣枪三次致敬。更有战机从现场上空划过，留下漂亮的尾迹曲线。  
“我不擅长演讲。尤其是当你们感兴趣的所有的奇闻轶事，前几年都掏空时，一干二净。”Bucky耸了耸肩，台下发出一阵浅浅笑声。“我喜欢这种气氛。我们在这里微笑，不是陷入悲恸，不是绝望叹息，更像在听一首怀旧歌曲，翻一本古老诗书。缅怀逝者，纪念精神，再会心一笑。  
每次他问我，最喜欢他哪段演讲时，我都会说一下这段，可以说倒背如流。在今天这个日子里，我想再背一次。  
这个国家建立在一个至高原则上：我们为我们的信仰而起立呐喊。不论机会多渺茫，结果多未知。当暴徒、媒体和整个世界告诉你闪开时，你的职责是像棵树一样扎根在真理之河的旁边，然后告诉整个世界：“不，你们让开。”  
NO!YOU MOVE!”  
回月球前，他取了今年份的黄色文件袋。一如既往却又不太一样。文件袋上贴着一个标签，上面手写着：  
“最后一个。See you.”  
Bucky没多想，立刻动身返回。守墙人灯塔里还有个人等着他，而他不知道自己还能把Steve隐藏多久。

☄☪●□  
感谢阅读  
未完待续  
\---------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说明：Edith系统，Even dead,I'm the hero，小蜘蛛的那个眼镜。  
【steve去死】歌单包括：  
Dorothy《Missile》我是导弹炸死你  
Train《50 ways to say goodbye》前任的50种死法  
Haley Reinhart《Hit The Ground Runnin' 》 你抓不住我  
Little Mix《Shout Out To My Ex》你听好了  
Gloria Gaynor《I will survive》推荐Phil Kesley Remix版  
Tungevaag&Raaban《All for love》  
´◔౪◔）真不来欣赏一下？


	4. Chapter 4

“确认二级推力关闭。”  
矢量喷口从平行转为垂直，穿梭机开始缓缓着陆月球表面停机坪。守墙人灯塔的巨大透明观察窗后，一直挥着手的人影也在慢慢变大。除了Steve，这颗孤独星球还有谁会等着自己回家？如果基地能算是家的话。

他有多想念那个Steve，此刻就有多不想见到眼前的Rogers。在心底嘲笑了一声自己精神分裂般的执念，Bucky抬手关闭了液压和惯性导航系统。  
“人工重力场正常。气体安全。”  
穿梭机缓缓沉入地下，机库顶板像手指般交叉着完全闭合。

黑色悬梯落下的瞬间，Steve立刻迎了上来。他想要拥抱，弯曲的手臂动作再明显不过了。但在前伸的瞬间，又快速缩了回去。一时间不知道手该放在哪里，Steve握了下拳，又慌忙插进了裤子口袋里。Bucky知道是自己昨晚的强硬态度让对方选择了退缩。他们之间注定不会再有瓦坎达那样的浓烈拥抱，甚至连和Sam那样的朋友问好都显别扭尴尬。

“下午好！”Bucky深深吐了口气，将微笑勉强挂上嘴角，“我说过4个小时就会回来。月球情况如何？有没有外星辣妹到访？”  
“4个小时的历史与物理自习课。”Steve跟在他身后走进设备隔间。  
“我喜欢你的演讲。”他盯着Bucky更换衣物的动作，故作轻松地找着闲聊话题。  
“视频直播？”  
Steve点了点头，“看自己逝世纪念的感觉有点奇妙。”  
Bucky摘下厚重外套，左右甩了下脖子。他突然意识到头发在昨晚已经被自己剪短。这个动作变得毫无必要。习惯忘却起来很难，重新建立也没那么容易。人，也是如此。  
“与其说是我的演讲，不如说是你的。”Bucky侧脸对他笑了下，“我不过是把你说过的背了一遍。”  
“我也需要重新背一次。”Steve笑着，“未来的我口才比我好太多了。”  
“其实我也没亲眼看你说过，”Bucky叉腰看着他，“不如……你现在说给我看看？”  
“我得在记几遍。”  
“就最后那几句！”Steve有些为难的样子，让Bucky突然就冒出更多玩心。他把口袋里折成方块的的讲演稿塞给了对方。Steve摸着下巴，低头看了会。嘴唇轻轻重复着。  
“好吧。我们开始。”  
Bucky饶有兴趣地靠在墙壁上，插着双手等待表演。

Steve抬起头，“当暴徒、媒体和整个世界告诉你闪开时，你的职责是像棵树一样扎根在真理之河的旁边，然后告诉整个世界：“不，你们让开!”  
他的目光突然变得严肃有力，声音直穿耳骨。那一瞬间，Bucky的心剧烈抽动了一下。整个身体僵硬在了那里。

久久没有得到唯一观众的回应，Steve有点疑惑。他用眼神锁住了对方的眼睛，微微歪了下头，“Bucky？”

他的眼睛！他的脸！他的站姿与说话方式！他的坚定不移！那个倔强的Stevie，那个为自己对抗117个国家的Steve，就真真实实地重新回到了自己眼前!月球每年会发生600到3000次地震，被称为月震。大部分微小到难以察觉，但持续时间比地球长得多。他庆幸自己内心的潮汐涌动，如月震之于地球人，不会被Steve察觉。

“我先回房间休息会！一会见！”  
Bucky仓惶逃进隔音良好的房间，心跳声却变得更加震耳欲聋。他靠在椅背上发了会呆。自己冷静下来后，他才开始审视今年的时间礼物。黄色袋里是两个透明塑料文件袋，一个塞满了白色文件，另一个里是片曲别针大小的黑色数据存储卡。

自己本期待和前几年一样，会是沾染了记忆的私人物品。他有点不明白Steve在最后的最后，为什么留个自己这种古怪正经的文件。Bucky拿起文件简单翻了几下，皱了皱眉。

俄尼里伊计划（Onirii Project）简报  
尚未对任何组织或个人透露  
务必阅后即焚

1980年代，NASA、空军和前神盾局共同设立了“Pegasus Projet （天马计划）”研究项目，致力于利用宇宙魔方开发替换能源和光速引擎。负责人为Howard Stark和Dr. Wendy Lawson。但早在1945年1月，S.S.R.特工在比利时阿登山区就发现九头蛇已在进行针对空间宝石的非武器开发运用，几近成功。  
他们称之为——俄尼里伊计划 （Onirii Project）。  
Hydra颇具野心。他们企图完全控制空间宝石的传送方式，让合适人选精准往返于一个存在又不存在的地方——奇点。准确的说是时空奇点。  
基于广义相对论的物理研究发现：物体越过黑洞视界向黑洞中心坠落过程中，会出现违反时间序列之情况。换句话说，在被物理奇点撕碎前，进入黑洞的物体会停留在相对"温和"的时空奇点。这个点就如同地月之间的拉格朗日点，不实际存在，位置却又可以被精确计算出。  
奇点的时空曲率无限高，所有时间和空间在那里汇集。在那个点的人看来世界上的一切都像一本书，可以随性翻阅，回顾所有历史，通晓全部未来。平行宇宙也不过是书中的不同章节而已。  
九头蛇希望以此达到全知全能，获得战争的绝对优势。他们已经计算出，离地球最近的一个时空奇点就在仙女座星系中心的黑洞里。

又是仙女座？直觉告诉Bucky，不是巧合。他立刻访问了实验室的扫描结果。幸运的是，自己离开的这段时间，逃生舱的记录已恢复大半；不幸的是，恢复的结果居然还是一片空白。

“Bucky，你没吃午饭吧？要不要和我一起吃点。”Steve轻轻敲了几下门，询问打断了他的思考。Bucky慌张地把桌上散落纸张物品快速塞回黄色袋子里，“我马上来。”  
门刚刚滑开，Steve就出现在外。  
“Steve，我再问你一次，你必须说实话！”Bucky想确认自己一个猜测，“从在G1进入逃生舱算起，到你到达月球期间，你一直处于冷冻状态？中途完全没有醒来过？什么都没做过？”  
“是的。”Steve回答地很快，完全没停顿。  
“看着我的眼睛说！”  
“是的！”

他的声音更高，蓝眼睛里没有丝毫躲闪。  
Steve没说谎。Bucky低头思索着，缓慢走进餐厅。

“警报！警报！”  
整个基地突然橙色警报灯亮起！铃声尖利刺耳！  
Bucky立刻呼叫系统服务，“汇报情况！”  
“一艘无许可舰艇突然进入太阳系。正掠过土星环，快速接近地月方向。通讯连接被拒绝，持续请求中。”  
“Steve！跟我去主控室！”Bucky一手拽住对方的手，冲进电梯，“月球最近有点热闹过头了。”  
“请立刻告知访问地球目的！重复！”Bucky检查着主控室屏幕上显示的对方路径图。  
在背景杂音中，一艘黑色的外星战舰，像块圆润的黑曜石悬停与月球基地之上，横在了地月轨道之间。  
“WAR！”  
对方的回答简单明了。  
“所有武器系统准备！MDD能量填充！”Bucky快速下达着守墙人指令，“立刻联系Hill！”

☄☪●□  
感谢阅读  
未完待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 奇点全部基于科学解释，没有私设，看过星际穿越的小伙伴应该更容易理解。天马计划是MCU三大计划之一，顺带造出了惊队。Onirii 是希腊神话中的梦神，下文中会有更多解释说明。


	5. Chapter 5

“扫描完成。战舰归属：希阿帝国（Shi'ar）。”  
看来肇事者没那么容易死心。

一个金色光球在对方战舰下方聚集膨胀，突然向着月球方向扩散爆炸！对方直白而毫无停顿的攻击让Bucky有点吃惊。观察窗外瞬间被强光笼罩，他和Steve都条件反射地抬起上臂保护眼睛。而守望人灯塔主控室的满屋操作屏则在他们手臂放下时，全部黑屏！  
“系统尝试强制重启中……”  
“情况评估报告！”Bucky的声音在喉咙低吼。  
“强等离子团造成1到7号主基站信号丢失，月外通讯全部瘫痪。需尝试手动切换至备用基站。”  
“Damn it！”守墙人咒骂了一声。  
“正在优先重启武器系统，预计时间一小时。”  
对方的武器像场人工太阳风暴直接吹翻了地球的天然卫星！电子信号顿时失灵！月球变成了寂静宇宙里绝望漂浮的原始孤岛。

“有敌方小型登陆舰着陆！”  
Bucky抬头看着上方屏幕。刚刚恢复的部分监控画面中，四个五人小队从两艘黑色水滴状外星飞船里跳出。他们正在基地侧门集结，企图强行进入。  
“得想办法通知地球！”Bucky从左侧墙壁的设备盒里拿出黑色小型控制器，直接塞进Steve的耳廓，“系统权限调整，新增管理员。管理员代号：Steve Rogers。开放所有权限。”  
Bucky盯着Steve的蓝眼睛，语速飞快，“你马上去备用基站！系统会给你所有帮助！”  
“我很快回来！注意安全！”Steve点头示意，立刻转身奔向电梯。  
“开那辆新月球车！”看着他离开的背影，Bucky喊了一句。  
这么多年过去，原来自己还是没法习惯目送他离开。

Bucky捏了捏鼻梁骨。失眠夜晚，地月往返，尴尬的纪念日，从过去而来的Steve，每一个都让他疲惫不堪。而眼下的大麻烦和被动局面更让他恼火。  
“关闭基地所有隔离门。”  
对方人数占优，但自己有环境优势。厚厚的合金门板多多少少能争取些时间。自己只需要守住基地控制权，静候武器系统恢复正常。同时在Steve手动切换基站成功后，立刻联系Hill。  
“随时报告系统恢复进度。在屏幕上显示所有内部可用监控器画面。”  
他看了眼Luna钟。备用基站在灯塔正后方，靠近环形山底。即使没有自己的飙车速度，20分钟之内Steve也应该能到达。画面中，入侵小队进入基地内部后，便收起了面罩。头上的羽冠随着脚步微微抖动，那是希阿人最明显的标致，也是他们被称为“猛羽（Aerie）”的原因。

“Steve！收到请回答！”  
没有回应。  
“Steve？你到了吗？”  
看来，基地外的通讯都受到了影响。  
千万别出事！  
千万别出事！  
盯着监控屏幕，一扇扇隔离门正被金色高能射束融开，Bucky在心底默默不停重复着。  
“……我……我……到……了。”  
虽然杂音很重，但短距离通讯还能勉强接通。Bucky如释重负地松了口气。  
“收到。保持联系。”

敌方推进速度大幅快于自己预期。Bucky整理了下枪带和腰间匕首，将一架XM612重型镭射枪架设在中控台，枪口对准了主控室入口。双手握住枪把，他转头看着屏幕中已到达灯塔下方的入侵者，有点自言自语地说道，“知道吗？Steve，我觉得现在要是来点音乐也不错。”  
“系统损坏，无法播放。请求失败。”  
“我们到底还有什么系统是好的？”  
“餐厅方便食品预加热系统工作正常。”  
Bucky翻了个白眼，“用来招待外星朋友吧！”

一枪解决两个冒失入侵者。重型镭射枪的强火力将对方成功压制在了入口处，强突主控室的企图被暂时化解。他们迅速后退散开。Bucky还没来得及表示对新武器的满意赞赏，一架数倍与己的外星银色枪炮被正面怼在眼前！  
“Shit！”他立刻躲在中控台后，尽量降低重心。  
一通胡乱射击和杂物横飞。在指挥官之类的领队者高喊了几句，周遭才终于安静下来。

“想要抓活的？小鸟们，你们会不会太高估自己了？”  
用金属手臂挡住几次警告射击，Bucky迅速贴近对方。一拳放倒的同时，抬枪解决两个。他后退着猛撞击墙壁，将企图从后背锁住自己动作的对手反手翻落，投向上前的帮手。在狭窄空间里，低下身扫倒反应不暇的外星朋友，再送上匕首穿刺。片刻之后，Bucky喘了喘气直立起身，四周地面则七横八竖地全是昏迷或哀嚎者。  
“我还是坚持该有点音乐！”

守墙人做着战场检查，收起具有潜在威胁的自动武器。而Steve适时地出现在了门口，他扫视着地面，皱着眉走到Bucky身边。  
“基站切换完成了？你该先在通话器里通知我。”  
Bucky踩过还在地上挣扎的入侵者，回到操作台前，准备重启地月通讯。而Steve突然大步跨上，直接一拳打到自己的侧脸颊！  
“Steve……？”Bucky措手不及，微微摇晃地后退了一步。找回重心后，他立刻警觉地高抬起膝盖，踢掉了对方企图抬起的枪！  
通话器在此时突然响起，“Bucky，我在入口处遇到点阻拦。马上就上来找你。”  
“收到。”他冷静回答，没带任何情绪。

“所以，你到底是谁？”Bucky用大拇指擦了下嘴角的血迹，对着眼前的Steve笑起来，“不回答也没关系。反正我早就想狠狠揍顿这张脸了！”  
当Steve站在守墙人灯塔主控室的门口时，他看见Bucky正拎着自己衣领，用金属左臂对着鼻梁来了一记凶狠直拳。Steve的耳边似乎响起了鼻骨断裂的声音，还非常清晰。  
“欢迎回来！”Bucky微笑着松开了手里的人形沙包，直起身。  
“我在未来应该很听你的话吧……”看着自己肿得不成人形的红紫色脸颊，Steve吞了下口水。  
“以防万一。”Bucky捞起地上的枪，顶住对方眉间，“说件只有你知道的，关于我的事！”  
Steve皱眉停顿了片刻，恍然大悟般地冒出一句，“我们第一次做.爱！是在罗马尼亚！”  
“哇哦！”倒在地上的人形沙包发出一句惊叹。  
“Steve，go f**k yourself！”Bucky狠踹了倒在地上的Steve一脚，对方发出更大声的嚎叫。“收拾完烂摊子，给我好好解释下，你为什么会知道！”

“重新连接地月通讯。”他转身回到控制台，继续履行守墙人的本职工作。  
“尝试连接中。武器系统已全部恢复正常。”  
“MDD系统重新填充，全部锁定目标。”Bucky快速点击着屏幕上的黑色舰体剪影，抬头看向观察窗外悬停的实物，“过来，一起看场星际烟花表演吧，Steve。”  
在MDD的蓝色球状链式反应爆炸中，在太阳的光线照射下，黑色战舰逐渐幻化成黄金粉末般的星际尘埃。飘动的光斑游走在Bucky的侧脸上，从舒展开的眉头，到微微翘起的上唇。Steve的目光无法移开。  
“我是不是也该要求你说一件，只有你知道，关于我的事？”  
“1944年11月25日，我们进入阿尔卑斯山区的前一晚，”Bucky的目光依旧在那些星尘上，嘴角浮现出浅浅微笑，“你偷偷吻了我。在3000米的雪山下，在和现在一样的星空里，在我假装睡着的时候。”

"这不是你第一次，但我记得每一次。”Bucky轻瞟了Steve一眼，在消失的闪光里转过身。

“好了，这位斯克鲁人先生。来说说你们到底什么目的。”

☄☪●□  
感谢阅读  
未完待续  
\-------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有小伙伴问我WB。和LOFTER名字一样。nan太。但是我真得不太用。  
这篇文的设定里，队一盾还是纯情处男，不过也快不是了，笑。机枪型号改自美军现役型号。MDD借用了《安德的游戏》里的武器名——Molecular Detachment Device。  
Bucky想放的音乐是The Score《Glory》和Imagine Dragons《I‘m so sorry》


	6. Chapter 6

将倒霉的外星入侵者们挨个捆成一串网袋葡萄，再塞进狭窄的杂物间后，Bucky拖了把工程椅，趴在靠背沿上，盯着盘坐在地上流血不止的Steve。  
“你能不能先换个样子？”他用手指着对方鼻尖，没耐心地在空中划着圈。斯克鲁人变成的Steve真让他火大。不过他又有点小开心。难得的实战关节活动让人神清气爽。一个发泄积攒十年怨气的完美沙包更是意外之喜。  
再三确认临时监狱的门禁和监控正常，Steve才走回守墙人的身边。他在胸前叉着双手看着地上的自己，忍不住嘟囔了一句，“其实被你揍成这样，也快看不出是我了……”

斯克鲁人现在很后悔。在基地入口处发现月球上的第二个地球人。这和情报有点偏差。本以为他们会是亲密的好搭档，伪装更易下手。结果那位黑发哥们下手也太狠了，毫无怜悯。他们一定有什么深仇大恨！此刻，对方正朝着自己笑，笑得可真好看，可怎么看都比一脸严肃的金发男人恐怖无数倍。外星人选择和相对面善的后者聊一聊，缓和气氛保护自己。  
“他这么讨厌你，怎么还会跟你上床？”只不过好像挑了个不太合适的问题。  
Steve无奈地耸了耸肩，“严格来说，和他上床的也不是我。”  
“你们俩都给我闭嘴！”  
Bucky附和着字节，抬脚连续踹着对方，“快！给！我！变个样子！没回答我的问题前，没资格提问！”  
“虐待战俘！”对方倒在地上哀嚎着。  
“Bucky……”Steve伸手想去制止，却被狠狠瞪了一眼。  
“抱歉，只要基于地球利益，守墙人可以不受法律限制。而且你们这种秘密潜入，一旦失败连收尸人都不会有。这点，”Bucky笑了，“我可是非常非常有经验。”  
“既然你喜欢聊天，就好好说说此行目的。”他晃了晃手中的黑色匕首，“最好详细点。再卖关子……”Bucky看了Steve一眼。  
Steve识趣地用拇指点了点Bucky，“这位不好惹。这里他说了算，我也听他的。”  
守墙人满意地瘪起嘴，微笑着点了点头。

对方默不作声地重新坐起身。入侵者终于露出绿色皮肤和尖耳朵。  
“以希阿人身份悄悄入侵，活捉基地里的地球人。再拍一段精彩的斩shou视频向地球播放。”他微微停顿了一下，“挑起银河系与仙女星系的战争。”

“挑起我们与希阿的战争，对你们又有什么好处？”Bucky追问了一句。  
对方笑了，“现在的地球到底是谁的？你们还是我们？我们要从希阿人手中夺回自己仙女座的故乡！”  
从1995年，斯克鲁人正式在地球暴露身份算起，已过去了34年。在远不止34个地球年里，他们利用复制能力逐渐渗透地球事务，不断接触quan力,中心。  
“猜猜看，同意签署索科维亚协议（SOKOVIA ACCORD）的国家里，有多少在斯克鲁控制下？”他得意地翘起嘴角，“别被答案吓到！你们引以为豪的超级英雄们，也被那所谓的和平协议受困与我们的管控之中。”

“根据神盾局的记录，你们最初作为难民被地球接受和保护。恩将仇报可不是值得夸耀的事情。”  
“克里人不也一样！”对方音调陡增，情绪激动。  
“我们教给他们知识、科技！得到了什么？Hala星上的其他种族被他们消灭，全宇宙地追杀我们！宇宙很残酷。我的朋友。地球人真是太天真。大概是被你们的超级英雄宠坏了，错误地认为和平与安宁是通行的天然法则。”  
“我们认为时机已经成熟。地球的能力已经在战后得到全宇宙的重视，甚至害怕，希阿不久前也做过一次失败的小小刺探。斯克鲁人是时候启程回家了！”

“如果把这段对话公布出去？”比起威胁，Steve的语气更像在讨论方案。  
“你们从神盾局中揪出了九头蛇，结果如何？神盾局瓦解！你们没法找出我们，因为我们无处不在！毁灭我们等于毁灭你们构建的zhi度°本身。”  
“我们有能力控制yu...论！地球人要么一无所知，要么认为我们是友善的外星难民，还不断慷慨分享宇宙科技，帮助地球文明提升。没人相信你们！退一步说，知道了这个事实又怎样？相互猜疑是地球人的弱点，只会让你们更加分裂，而对权威的崇拜和依赖只会让权利更向我们集中。”  
斯克鲁人滔滔不绝起来，带着种族优越式的得意微笑与位高者的教诲。  
“你们阻止了一次，下一次？下下次？我们有的是耐心！你们的宇宙存在了至少138.2亿地球年，主序星形成需要上千万年。我们的母星在中央黑洞的视界里，那里的时间比这里慢得6倍。地球人总自以为是的用生命时长去度量时间长短，太没有耐心。为了一个目标，潜伏十年又算什么？二十年、三十年又算什么？有耐心的人才有资格获得最后的胜利。”

Bucky站起身，几乎是从椅子上跳起来。他单手抄起椅子，直接将对方扇晕在地！面对一脸错愕的Steve，他擦了擦手掌。  
“他说的没错！我确实没什么耐心！”  
Steve点了点下巴，“我得承认，他的说话方式我也有点讨厌。”

检查和评估完基地受损情况。他们轮流睡了一小会。Luna钟再次指向了地球的晨间时间。

“愿你在月球总有好事发生。早上好，Bucky！”  
女指挥官嘴角带着熟悉的微笑，进行着又一天的例行通讯。  
“早上好！昨天通讯系统除了些问题，好在昨晚都修复了。你送来的新月球车和新武器真是完美。”Bucky停顿了下，“Hill，我忘了去年一共换过几辆月球车。是两辆还是三辆来着？”  
“三辆，Bucky。你该不会是忘记如何查阅物资运送记录了吧？”  
守墙人笑起来，“说的也是。”

蓝色指示灯闪烁三下变红，录像开始。  
“请提交工作日志。”  
“守墙人：Bucky Barnes  
太阳历：2029年9月27日。  
任务执行时长：第2496个地球日。  
和平记录时长：1个地球日。  
昨日有一艘匿名战舰企图强行登陆月球，扫描结果归属人为希阿。但星系边境公共资料显示，对应编号的战舰早在几十年前就已战损退役，最近一次交易记录是在nowhere的黑市。跟踪不到更多资料。他们拒绝接受通讯质询，守墙人动用了MDD将其全部清除。”  
“报告完毕！”

“Hill不再可信！应该是4辆！”Bucky皱着眉头，Steve明显察觉到了他的焦急。  
月球车的更新数量早就超了预算。有3辆明确登记在了系统里。在Bucky的再三要求下，Hill将第四辆的支出金额移到了武器设备项目上。这是他们俩间的小秘密！  
女指挥官不知道什么时候被替代了。也许一个月前？也许就在昨天？

“我们该怎么处理他们。”Steve抬手指了指背后的杂物间，“2029年还有谁可以信赖？”  
Bucky低头摸了摸下巴，“我得打个长途电话！”

“退休生活怎么样？外星沙滩的阳光应该比地球更棒吧？”Bucky笑着看着Steve。“Fury，我可是好久没收到过你的明信片了。“还记得你邀请我来月球时，和我说的最后一句话吗？”  
“Steve知道我会邀请你接任守墙人，我提前征求过他的意见。”即使隔着几个星系，拜外星科技所赐，字句清晰无比。  
“Bucky，请你说出下半句。”  
“Steve甚至坚持，必须是我。”Bucky面无表情地说着。

“六个小时后会有人来接走那些俘虏。”关闭通讯系统，Bucky转过身。勾起不堪回忆的对话，让他有些倦意。他活动了下颈部关节，扶着脖子问着眼前的Steve，“现在你可以解释一下，为什么会知道罗马尼亚的事情！”  
Bucky微微歪了下脑袋，“你最好详细点，别卖关子。杂物间里有最好的例子。”  
“我见过他。”  
“未来的你？”  
Steve点了点头，“在你掉落山谷没多久，我遇到了未来的自己。”  
Bucky努力让自己保持镇静，但心跳的节奏就在自己嗓子眼剧烈颤抖。  
“我问他，未来我们是否在一起。他一脸得意地说，那当然。我忍不住问他，我们第一次是什么时候。”Steve自嘲地埋了下头，“他大笑着，嘲笑自己年轻时还真幼稚，简单直接又沉不住气。然后告诉我是在70年后的罗马尼亚。”  
他有急忙补充了一句，“没说任何细节！”  
“他回到过去就为和你聊这种事？”Bucky忍不出揶揄，“全都是笨蛋。”  
“他对我说，千万不要选择自我牺牲！不要随那架飞机坠入冰海！你还活着，我们要一起找到你，救出你！救回James Buchanan Barnes本该安稳的一生。”  
Bucky有点愣住了。他还没来得及细细琢磨那些话语的意味。  
Steve抓住了他的肩膀，眼神没有丝毫躲闪，“Bucky，未来的我，他爱你，甚至比我更爱。”  
“是吗？”Bucky笑着推开他，“自吹自擂的话还是算了吧。”  
他默默走回房间，那个黄色文件袋里的东西他还没来得及看完。

☄☪●□  
感谢阅读  
未完待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补充说明：  
1995年的时间点来自惊队电影。本想设定为斯克鲁人第一次到地球的时间，后一想不对。神盾局里早有斯克鲁人了（那位眼镜西装帅大叔）。而且劳拉博士做为克里人也在地球上生活了非常久。他们真正入境时间，说不定只有黑衣人知道，笑。  
索科维亚协议，即挑起队3内战的那个协议。nowhere是银护里那颗头颅星球。  
漫画原作背景介绍：克里人的母星hala上还有另一个种族，斯克鲁人到来时给了两者同样知识，但选择后者结盟。克里人一怒之下进行了灭族，从此两者结下梁子。惊队电影进行了反转洗白，但我始终觉得这可能只是个开端，甚至会导致之后的“Exodus计划”（小蜘蛛电影后的彩蛋，那个巨大的飞船说不定就是这个计划。我瞎猜。）克里人所说，斯克鲁人侵入其他星球的方法，我认为是真的。  
这章对最后的谜底有暗示，wink~  
更正第一章的一个细节笔误，这里更正下。229天，不是219天。不影响剧情。


	7. Chapter 7

Bucky左右摆弄了两下黑色存储片，插进读取口，却又被立刻弹退了回来。  
“无法读取，需双重生物特征认证。”  
生活区没有相应扫描设备，他只能无奈回到主控室。在跳闪的照明灯和黑幕天空下，Steve伫立在那，这让他闪回了些突击队的日子。Steve每次穿上制服后都会刻意抬头挺胸，站得笔直，咧嘴笑着征求自己意见。而Bucky总会恶作剧地拉一下他的裤子，告诉他“有点紧”。  
星辰般的蓝眼睛正对着蓝色星球发呆。察觉Bucky缓慢走进已经没了门框的白色房间，他立刻用眼神锁定了移动中的对方。沉默着眼神交汇了一会，Bucky便立刻低头面朝操作台，没再理会他。

“开始扫描指纹和虹膜。身份确认：Bucky Barnes。开放读取权限。”  
“请继续扫描。提供所有者Steve Rogers的生物特征。”Bucky皱了皱眉。Steve的保密措施有点过头。在死后数年，要求提供自己的生物数据更加逻辑不通。  
“Steve，你过来一下。”巧得是，自己身边还真就有个如假包换的Steve。

绿色的声纹曲线在屏幕上跳动了两下，开始变得平缓而规律。  
“Bucky！该先跟你问好。毕竟这些年来，我都没有机会好好跟你说早安或是晚安。”  
带着微微苍老痕迹的声音像隔着光年，熟悉却又极端陌生。Bucky头皮阵阵发麻，耳骨疼痛。  
“希望他此刻就在你身边，能一起听这段录音。”他有点疑惑地抬眼看了身边的Steve一眼，对方神情同样的不知所措。

“不出意外，五年后的这个时候我已经死了，被埋葬在波多马克河对岸的Arlington National Cemetery。这是我给你留下的最后一份礼物。一共有三样东西：九头蛇有关文件，这段录音，还有……从过去而来的我。”  
“该从何说起？”  
声纹出现大段的水平线，声色有点发颤。

“你离开后的第五年，我们准备出发拿原石。Rhodes问了我一个问题，‘为何不跳下飞机，而要选择一起坠落？’我告诉他，飞机上有炸药，得保证尽可能远离大陆。但我没告诉他，你的死让牺牲这个选项，对我而言变得更容易……  
他的话确实提醒了我。如果跳下了飞机去找你，把你从饱受折磨漩涡中拉出来，会不会才算是真正救回了你？救回了那个总是挂着乐观微笑，来自布鲁克林的James?那个能赶走我一切阴霾，给我无限勇气的Barnes中士?  
送完原石，我擅自回到了1944年12月，妄图阻止失去你的那天。但可能是设备多次连续穿越出现了轻微偏差，我还是错失了你的手，只遇到了在暴雪狂风中懊悔不已的自己。我告诉他，你还活着！必须立刻一起去找你，赶在九头蛇之前找到你！尽管我的出现违背常识，从阿尔卑斯山高耸雪上直接坠落的生还概率几乎是0，但我庆幸我了解自己——只要是与你有关的事，任何一丝荒谬希望都会选择相信。

但还是失败了。天气和地形是大麻烦，陡峭冰壁浪费了太多时间。谷底只发现了些血迹，佐证我所言非虚。夜幕降临时，我们在岩洞，点起篝火，躲避风雪。我安慰他，也安慰自己，别灰心。你我注定还会相遇。  
我说了不少关于你的事。比如你在未来有多帅气，轻松单手接住星盾，把我掀翻在地，暴揍了一顿。瓦坎达的孩子们都很喜欢你。天真的孩子最能察觉谁有颗最善良美丽的心。我们之间发生了太多太多事情，我真想把每一个细节将给他听。不过……”声音停顿了一下，又笑起来，“他好像对我们第一次更感兴趣。年轻可真好。”  
Bucky低头噗嗤笑出声，眼角却开始发酸。

两个Steve做了个秘密决定。由未来的Steve代替他去执行咆哮突击队的任务，继续扮演那时的美国队长。而当时的Steve则负责潜行去寻找Bucky的踪迹。  
“我从未来而来，对历史更了解。这能提高效率。而你当时在哪里，我和他一样一无所知。”

终于，在1945年1月，Steve潜行至比利时阿登山区发现了九头蛇的有一个大型基地，在核心实验室里得知了那份文件里提到的计划——俄尼里伊计划（Onirii Project）  
“我想试试。抱歉，我又执拗地决定冒一次险。如果能利用空间宝石找到你的位置！一切都值得！关于谁成为实验对象的问题，争执了一会后，结论是我去更合适。我本就不属于那个时空。当时口袋里还剩些皮姆粒子。如果发生意外，我可以尝试再次回到未来。

如同Hydra的名字来自希腊神话，Onirii是传说中的梦神。他们共有3000位，是所有梦的化身。是的！成功了！在时空奇点里，我触摸到有你在的每一个梦境。我仿佛置身一间有无数白色大门的房间。每推开一扇门就能看到我们的一种不同人生。

在有的过去，我是你婚礼上递戒指的伴郎。漂亮的新娘头戴白色玫瑰的花环，笑得比蜜糖还甜。你用拥抱和我说感谢来参加婚礼。而我则更愿意躲在角落里孤独玩着纸巾，默默看着你们在吵闹音乐和人群起哄中跳起舞。  
在有的过去，我没有注射血清，听了你的话乖乖在后方等你回来，计划着一起在城里开间小酒馆，盘算着一定要把你爱的波本威士忌放在最显眼的位置。战后部队凯旋而归，到处都挂着红蓝色的星条旗，街上穿军装的人开始变多。但我至始至终，没能等到你。  
在有的未来，你被审判有罪，我不惜一切代价去救你。美国队长是个疯子！这变成了我盖棺定论之语。在有的未来，我甚至，甚至失手杀了你！  
而在更多更多的未来，我们不断相遇，又不断分离。再相遇，又再次分离。  
你来参加我的盛大葬礼，或者我将你悄悄埋在布鲁克林的小墓园里。

传说Onirii居住在梦乡，位于大洋彼岸，冥界之边。梦乡有两扇大门，从牛角门出来的为虚假之梦，而从象牙门出来的则是真实之梦。我一共敲开了14000605次门。在如此多的可能性里， 我居然无法找到一个能接受的出口！看不到一个真实之梦！

我从未有过绝望。即使面对强敌，面对束手无策的那五年，我也从未想过放弃。就像你最爱的那个演讲。No！you move！才是我会说的话。但在奇点看到的一切，真实到让人崩溃。使我支撑下来的唯一原因，是在那所有14000605种不确定里，我总会非常非常确定地，无可救药地爱上你。  
直到，直到我看到了第14000605个。  
那个梦与已经发生的一切完全一致，但在未来我将主动离开，选择一个没有你的人生。这太过最荒谬，但结局居然却又是最有希望的一个。在那个梦里，会有另一个我来到你身边。我决定赌一次，这是唯一一次机会。如果14000605种未来都注定我无法亲自实现诺言，那就让另一个我陪你走下去。

我利用剩下的皮姆粒子，回到了传送后的那间实验室。过去的我会被仙女星系的中央黑洞吞噬，在奇点里沉睡20年。他没我幸运，或者又比我幸运。我代替他继续扮演美国队长的角色。所有人大概不会想到神勇的美国队长，战无不胜的一个重要原因是偷窥过时间的秘密。在一次任务中，我如愿中了红骷髅的病毒，血清开始加速失效。别人眼里的糟糕灾难，在我看来却是件幸事。我没把血清的事告诉任何人，因为，它将确保我能够按时死亡。

抱歉让你等待了八十年，也欺骗了你十年。每当你对我怒吼，当你摔门而去，再到后来你选择沉默，选择接受守墙人身份，逃离我孤独看守月球；再到十年后，八十多年前的我将回到你面前，我都知道！是的！每一件事我都知道，但我又束手无策，只能任其发生。我不得不选择从灰烬里救回你的同时抛弃你，更必须独自守住所有秘密。哪怕是不经意透露出未来的分毫末节，就可能拍打起时间蝴蝶的翅膀，卷起让几十年沉默隐忍功亏一篑的风暴。

我记得一个故事。魔术师将手中的扑克牌瞬间变进了树干中的玻璃瓶，一举成名。而事实上，那个装着扑克的玻璃瓶早在18年前就被放进小树洞，随着树木生长而越埋越深。斯克鲁人也许说得没错，在时间这个残酷的度量衡面前，有耐心的人才有资格获得最后的胜利。

我当然也会害怕，害怕在去世后会发生什么，让蓄谋已久的计划走向那1400多万个可能性中的另一个。我害怕你忘记我，害怕你在心里完全放下我。所以在每年都留下了些东西，用我们的过去提醒你、捆住你甚至是折磨你。我很抱歉，非常非常抱歉。只要是你，我总会变得很自私。

不要去思考如何把过去的我送回去。那没有意义。我替代了他原先的时间线，并已死亡。再次交换已不可能。在过去的20年，无论是第一个、第二个还是最后那个响指，原石力量改变世界的时间里，他都处于黑洞奇点内部没被波及。在所有时空交汇，无限微小的点上，他属于每一个时间又不属于每一个时间。当脱离奇点，来到月球，他便百分之百属于此时此地，更属于此时此地的你！

花了84年的时间，把自己重新打包，寄出一份穿越时间的宇宙快递。如果你能顺利打开这个音频文件，说明我应该是成功了。如果没有……我不知道……我真不知道……就让这些秘密永远成为秘密，和我一同埋入星辰吧。愿你有个没有我打扰的全新人生。

Bucky，无论如何，我还是想让你知道，我爱你，永远都爱。  
像一百万颗恒星炽热燃烧；像重力无视一切，突破所有宇宙膜；像土星环永远闪耀着围绕着；更像此时此刻，站在你身边，穿越绝望黑洞和重重时间而来的我。  
请你接受过去的我，给他重新爱你一遍的机会。  
因为我知道，那时的我和未来的我都同样深爱着你，坚定不移。”

绿色曲线停止了挑动，无休止的平行线拖曳出长久的沉默。  
“告诉我！1945年1月，在那个实验室里发生了什么！”Bucky双手撑在操作台面上，埋着头。低吼的声音里，有更多哽咽与颤抖。  
“我们低估了空间宝石的能量强度。仪器启动后产生了一个能量团，我也被波及其中。”Steve停顿了一下，“我确实瞒了些事情，但之后的事我没说谎。和你一样，我也刚刚知道全部事实。我会代替他……”

“住嘴！”Bucky猛然抬起头看着Steve，“你不是他！即使你们有同样的外貌！同样的身体！但我和他到底经历了什么，你根本就不知道！对你而言那只是故事！和刚刚学到的历史没有区别！”  
“Bucky……”  
“你也要像他一样，自以为是地决定我的人生？你爱我又怎么样？你不爱我又怎么样？”  
Bucky笑起来，眼泪就突然默不作声地在自己的怒吼里渗出眼角。  
“Bucky……”对方情绪激动，根本听不进自己解释的话语。  
“我现在很好！我不需要Steve！我……”  
“Bucky！冷静点听我说！”Steve冲上前，紧紧抱住了他，“我知道事情很难接受，我也同样震惊！但是别骗自己！你的那些音乐！你的播放列表！你在月球的开车习惯！你在我葬礼纪念上说的每一个字！你拒绝和我有亲密的身体接触！你对变成成我的斯克鲁人极端发怒！原因只有一个！就是你根本没法放下我！请别再折磨自己！接受我没那么困难！”

Bucky的僵硬的身体渐渐放松下来，但怀里的肩膀还在轻轻发抖。不出意外地，片刻后，Steve还是被用力推开了。Bucky知道他说的没错，那所有的一切不过是Bucky的自欺欺人。那所有的一切不过是在强迫自己接受“一切都过去了”的心理暗示。  
当下的这个拥抱却无比真实。他爱Steve的拥抱，想念他的拥抱，而这有力而温热的拥抱居然需要胆战心惊地等待84年。

“我没有和他一样的过去，但我会和你继续所有的未来！从布鲁克林的相遇，直到在84年后的月球！你走到了一个终点，遇到了刚刚出现在起点的我。你所爱的那个我，就在你眼前，从未改变！”  
蓝色眼睛里闪着光，像星云般快速旋转。那是Bucky最熟悉的坚持与不可动摇。  
“我从他嘴里知道，你是如此爱我，甚至比我爱上你更早。你不知道我有多激动，多期待再次见到你！就像他说的，请给我一个重新爱你的机会！”

Bucky思绪混乱，有些迷惑地看着Steve，不是那个他，却依旧是自己爱着的他。  
Steve低头掏出总是随身带着的怀表。在两声金属开合后，一枚样式熟悉的戒指出现在他的两指尖。“在被传送前，他给了我这个。如果出了意外，希望我能有机会给你。代替他陪你直到尽头，这就是我的秘密任务！我说过，会不惜一切代价完成它。”  
“你这个笨蛋！”  
“没错。为了你，我们都是。”  
Bucky后退着靠在操作台边，低头笑起来。笑声越来越大，居然听着居然有几分像在哭。  
在几万光年般的几分钟后，他低头捂着嘴，挥了挥手，转身离开了主控室。Steve没去阻止。接受这长达十年的处心积虑，没那么容易。他不想去打扰对方的冷静时间。

没多久，Bucky重新出现在主控室。  
“我现在好像明白你为什么要把这枚戒指留给我。”他晃了晃去年Steve留给自己的时间礼物，苦笑着，“你也会变得和他一样狡猾吗？”  
Steve立刻用手掌轻轻抬起手，将戒指轻轻待在了金属指间。他几乎屏住了呼吸，深怕一个吐气都会让Bucky不满地收回手去。好在，Bucky没像拒绝拥抱那样拒绝。  
“戴完戒指，我是不是可以吻你了？”  
Bucky笑着擦了擦眼角的泪水。  
“别难过，Bucky。他走了，而我就在这里。”Steve赶紧慌张地补充了几句。  
“我只是被你蠢哭了。”Bucky咬了下嘴唇，“你的还没戴上，交换戒指的仪式还没完成。”  
他一把攥住Steve的无名指，粗暴地直接推了进去。翻动了下自己的手掌，又拉起对方的手，和自己的金属手臂靠在一起，“别说，大小都挺合适。”  
他不太想正面承认，在过去的几年里每次看到那枚戒指，Bucky都会想象自己带上会是什么有样子。没有预期中的  
“交换完，我是不是可以吻你了？”  
Bucky没回答，Steve也没等待答案。他有点犹豫地张开手臂，迎着Bucky的目光，把对方缓缓搂入自己怀里。好在，这次Bucky没拒绝拥抱，也没拒绝后来的吻，更没拒绝之后的一切。

“我会慢慢来。”回到房间，Steve声音紧张，拉开拉链的手甚至有点发抖。  
“不用照顾我，我做过很多次了。”Bucky恍然明白，这对Steve而言可是第一次！  
“别紧张，Steve。”他轻轻吻了吻对方的额头，抚摸着太久都没抚摸过的金色发丝，“你只需要按照我说的去做，完完全全地进入我的身体。而我会用身体好好感受你的全部。”单单这句话，Steve就快红透了。  
“先用手指帮我……真是……荒谬。我居然要在84年后教一个和我做爱无数次的人，第一次该怎么办。”Bucky自嘲地笑了一声。他看着Steve的眼睛，反复舔湿了自己的手指，“我自己来也行。”  
“不，我想我可以。”Steve总有他自己的坚持。而他手指进入自己的瞬间，Bucky就很难再保持游刃有余的教学节奏了。他忍不住倒吸一口气，在牙尖摩擦出滋的一声。  
“痛吗？”Steve有点慌。  
“不，我感觉很好。你可以再……”  
Steve立刻增加了一根。指尖的试探和蠕动让Bucky呼吸开始急促，“继续……”  
增加到第三根时，内壁开始变得柔软，肠液甚至已沿着手指流出来。  
“我的天……”Steve等不及了，他没等指示，将体液简单涂抹在自己早已肿胀的阴茎上，直接齐根操入后穴。  
“啊！”Bucky立刻发出一声惊呼。  
“抱歉！对不起！Bucky，我太着急了。一定弄疼了你……”Steve的抽动动作完全没有停下，甚至节奏更快，更加用力，“你的里面……又热又紧……太舒服了。Bucky，对不起……对不起……”  
过于直白的话语烧穿了Bucky的肌肤。Steve大概都没意识到他嘴里说出的话有多色情又有多挑逗。  
“不行……不行……Steve……慢一点！”开始时Bucky还能扭动腰配合他的抽插，但很快他就能做的就变成单方面承受。他从没想过会和Steve还有这种性爱。更没想到，即使是几十年前，完全没什么技巧和经验的Steve，也能立刻自己混乱不堪。  
“帮帮我……帮帮我……”他语言破碎，不断呻吟。  
对方是个好学生，立刻用手攀上Bucky弹跳起的前端套弄起来。Bucky大脑一片空白。月球的昼夜本就漫长，一瞬间他分不清现在到底是白天还是夜晚。他只能感受到此时此刻，Steve在自己的身体里。他们的距离如此亲密，几乎要融化为一体。  
“我快……”Steve的挺入变得迅猛而又侵略性。  
前后都被好好爱抚，Bucky也几近边缘。感受到后穴被热流填满，他也失去控制的射在了对方手里。  
Steve倒在了自己身上，大口喘气。“对不起，Bucky。我可能太快了。我幻想过无数次和你做爱的样子，但你远超过所有幻想。我忍不住……对不起……”他把头埋进Bucky的前胸，像个打碎了花瓶的坏孩子。  
“第一次来说，你表现很好了。”Bucky抚摸着自己熟悉的背，Steve的肌肉总是那么完美。他笑起来，对方始终还是那个16岁的布鲁克林少年，有点可爱，“我感觉很好。是的，跟你做爱的感觉很好。我会慢慢告诉你，哪里是我的敏感点，哪种姿势更容易让我高潮。相信我，你以后会做得更好，让我无法承受的好。”

“你打算怎么办？”Bucky推了推赖在自己前胸腻歪太久的Steve，“总不能一直藏在月球……”  
“我得回去。我要代替他完成未来的使命，就像他代替我的过去一样。”Steve慢慢起身，挤在他身边躺下，“地球的麻烦远没有结束。美国队长回来了！他们需要知道地球到底是谁的。”  
Bucky微笑了一下，摸了摸他的头。就像以前一样，他很少去反驳对方的决定。重新看住不会认输的小子，这种工作也不错。

“访问请求，访问请求，有地球归属飞船请求降落。”  
“Fury的船到了！”Bucky慌忙抓起裤子，跳着跑向电梯，“同意降落3号停机坪。”  
而Steve则跟过来，黏在他线条分明的裸背，在操作台前轻轻用唇摩擦着后脖颈。  
“我爱你，Bucky。”Steve在耳边轻轻说着。  
蓝色的星球像颗蓝宝石漂浮在黑色星河之中。一艘黑色飞船正在降落。  
“知道吗？Steve，”Bucky笑着望向窗外，“今早的地球特别美。”

☄☪●□ 全文完结  
\----------------------------  
补充说明:14000605借用了奇异博士看到了结局数量。他看到的唯一结局，同样是Steve的唯一结局。魔术师的故事来自《惊天魔盗团》电影，马克叔的dad。  
再次感谢，see you~  
\-----------------------------  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 本文又名：《用严谨的科学解释为A4冬找回队1盾》  
飙车音乐是 Hoobastank的《Out Of Control 》。单独听会可能会有点吵闹，但是真得非常适合放置开夜车犯困。。。。这是除了《时间与时间结》第二篇接A4的文。当时就计划多写写MU或MCU背景的短篇，加上奶油文进入后期，就决定把这个早早就有的脑洞写出来。不会太长，估计五章左右，2万字以内。  
mua! (*╯3╰) 感谢阅读。


End file.
